In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of the gas turbine so as to meet design goals. These design goals may include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading capability. For example, a turbine nozzle airfoil profile should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Moreover, component lifetime and cost targets also should be met.
There is thus a desire therefore for an improved turbine nozzle airfoil profile for use in a turbine and the like. Such an improved airfoil design should achieve performance objectives and improve overall gas turbine performance in a component with a long lifetime and reasonable manufacture and operating costs.